Anthem of the Angels
by PaigeyD93
Summary: A bad car accident involving a deer leaves Bella injured and Edward in a coma. Follow Bella as she re-lives happy memories of Edward and her together. The big question is, does Edward wake up? ONE-SHOT! R&R please!:


_**Okay so this is just a little one-shot i happened to think of, i hope you like it:) **_

**_Thanks to my awesome Beta Jessica she is the best._**

**_ENJOY! _**

**_Paige._**

**_P.S you might need a tissue:P_**

* * *

_Days go on forever_  
_But i have not left your side_  
_We can chase the dark together_  
_If you go then so will i_  
-Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin

Beep. Beep. Beep.

What is that?

Beep. Beep. Beep

"Oh Charlie, how are we going to tell her?" Mom? I tried to wiggle my body a little bit. My eyes flew open as a sharp pain shot up my side, leaving tears in my eyes. What happened to me?

"Oh, baby! Thank God you're awake!" I focused my eyes on my mother's worried face as she huddled over me. I looked around the room. All I could see were four cream coloured walls with no pictures on them. There were tons of machines around my bed, beeping and clicking. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was wearing a hospital gown. I looked at my mom wide eyed.

"What happened?" I heard myself ask, my voice raspy with lack of use. My mom looked like she was going to cry, frightening me a little.

"You don't remember anything?" She asked softly. I tried to think of the last thing I could remember.

*Flashback*

"_Please Edward; I don't want to go home yet!" I begged and pulled on his arm as he dragged me out to his car, he turned to me and frowned._

"_I know Bella, but if I get you home late for curfew, your father is going to have my head." He paused. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be." He pleaded, I sighed._

"_Alright, but on one condition."_

"_Oh? And what is that?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. We were now by his car just standing there as he waited for me to answer._

"_I get to come over tomorrow?" I hedged. He smiled crookedly and leaned down placing a chaste kiss on my lips._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered softly against my lips. _

_*_End of Flashback*

"Mom! Where is Edward?" Obviously, I was hurt pretty badly, and I wondered why the hell he wasn't here with me.

"So you do remember?" She asked a little hope in her eyes. I shook my head, then stopped short because my neck hurt too.

"No, I don't know how I got hurt, but I want to know where Edward is." Tears streamed down her face. "Mom please, you're scaring me" I admitted.

"Charlie you tell her, I can't." she said walking over to a corner. My dad looked hesitant as he walked over to me.

"Daddy, what's going on?" I asked my voice wavering, he looked at me sadly

"Honey, there was an accident. You and Edward hit a deer when you were on your way home..." He might have said more but suddenly I was spiralling into a dark place I didn't want to go. I couldn't see my mother or my father or the ugly hospital room. All I could see was my Edward driving at a slightly higher speed then the speeding limit allowed, like always.

*Flashback*

_I held Edward's hand on the middle consul of his car. We were on a country road, on our way to my house. It was dark so Edward put on his high beams so he could see better._

"_I love you." I said randomly. He smiled at me and quickly leaned over to kiss my cheek._

"_I know, and I love you too." Something flashed out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head quickly._

"_EDWARD WATCH OUT!" I screamed as a deer jumped right out of the woods and froze on the road, Edward's hand left mine as he put both hand on the steering wheel. He slammed on the brakes and I felt myself fly forward. I knew I had caught the deer too late. Edward didn't even have time to swerve and we hit it right on. The last thing I remember was the screeching of the brakes and the expression on Edward face as he looked at me. Pure terror. Everything went black as glass shattered around me._

_When I woke up I hurt everywhere. I could barely move. I looked over to where Edward was. His face was bloody and he looked to be unconscious. I reached over and ignored the pain that shot up my arm. I pressed two fingers under his jaw to see if I could feel a pulse. There was a very faint beating. I awkwardly turned my broken body to grab Edward's arm. I laid two fingers on Edward's wrist, again there was only a faint heart beat._

"_Edward." I said softly as I reached up to run my hand down the side of his face that wasn't leaning on the seat. If it wasn't for the blood everywhere he would look like he was sleeping. I awkwardly looked around me. The car seemed to be totally wrecked beyond repair. The deer was nowhere in sight, it must have run off, my dad told me sometimes when deer's are hit they can just get up and walk away like nothing happened. The worst usually happened to the driver and passengers. After realizing I was wasting precious time, I reached into my jeans pocket and grabbed my cell phone to dial 9-1-1._

"_9-1-1 please state your emergency." The man on the other end of the phone answered. As I told him what happened, the tears and crying I was expecting finally emerged. I could barely breath, and I was shaking violently from the shock and the worry I was feeling for both Edward and I._

"_-And I think my boyfriend is really badly hurt." I cried after explaining everything. "Please help us."_

"_Okay miss calm down, I am tracing your call right now, can I have your name please?"_

"_Yes, it's Bella, Bella Swan."_

"_And your boyfriend's name is?"_

"_Edward Cullen."_

"_Okay Bella, we are going to come and get you both. Just stay calm until we get there, and don't move." After hanging up the phone I drifted back into unconsciousness, desperately clutching onto Edward, as if he alone was keeping me alive. Maybe he was._

*End of Flashback*

I couldn't breathe and Doctors were all around my bed telling me to be calm, assuring me I was just having a panic attack. They placed an oxygen mask on my mouth, but that only made it worse so I pushed it away.

Soon I calmed down enough so that I could breathe again.

"Edward?" I cried and thrashed against my bed, I felt a sharp pain as my IV got ripped from my hand, I ignored it

"Mom! Where is he? Is he okay? Why isn't he here?" I screamed. My mom pushed through the line of doctors and grabbed me in a hug. I sobbed into her shoulder. She soothingly smoothed down my hair.

"Edward survived baby, he's alive." I breathed a sigh of relief, yet noticed that she failed to say if he was okay.

"You didn't answer my question mom. Is he okay and where is he?" I calmed down a bit and had stopped crying for now.

"Well..." she trailed off

"Stop Mom!" I said suddenly "Stop trying to make it less painful for me or something. I can handle it! I just need to know!" I was getting hysterical again.

"Okay, okay, calm down I'm sorry. The truth is, is Edward isn't doing too well-" I cut her off.

"What do you mean he isn't doing well?" My voice kept getting higher.

"Shh..." My mother soothed. "I mean he is alive, but he is in a coma. Bella, I'm sorry honey." I tried to stay calm. A coma...my Edward was in a coma. Silent tears streaked down my face.

"What do the doctors say?" I asked my voice surprisingly steady. My mom looked nervously at my dad. I hadn't noticed that the doctors had all left, but the room was empty except for my mom and dad. My dad stepped forward. When he sat down in the blue plastic chair beside my bed he took both my hands in his. This was so unlike Charlie, he never shows much emotion. But he even had watery eyes, this must be bad.

"Bella, the doctors say they don't think he will wake up, it's been 3 days already and he hasn't made much improvement." My breathing hitched, he had to wake up. He couldn't leave me here all alone. He wouldn't!

"Wait." I said my voice thick with emotion. "I've been asleep for 3 days?" I shrieked, my parents looked taken aback by my outburst "He needs me, I need to go see him." Without thinking I swung my legs over and in one quick movement stood up. Bad idea. Excruciating pain shot through my body, I yelped and fell forward, my leg felt heavy and throbbed with pain, my arms felt like someone had chucked rocks at them for a long period of time until they were bruised and battered. Everything hurt. My dad caught me easily and helped me sit back down

"Don't do that!" he scolded me

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to him." I mustered up every ounce of strength my body had to offer. My parents' voices were a blur of shouting. I ignored them all. I ignored the throbbing pain wracking my body as I exerted as much energy as my body could handle walking down the white, blank, cold hallways. Everything was bleak without him. My heart throbbed more painfully than my body. Only one could heal it. Only him.

"Miss, you should be in your room." A nurse said lightly touching my arm, I yanked it away from her.

"No. Don't touch me." She looked slightly hurt, but I didn't care. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but I cut her off. "Where is Edward Cullen's room?" she blanked

"Unless you're family, I can't give out that information. Because of his current state, only family is allowed to be with him." I don't know why but something inside me snapped

"Listen bitch, you haven't been through what my _boyfriend _and I have been through. So back off, and if you won't give me the room number I will just go and get it somewhere else." She glared at me and simply walked away. Whatever. I didn't have the patience. I needed to see Edward.

"Excuse me." I said as politely as I could when I reached the nurses desk.

"Yes?"

"Can you give me Edward Cullen's room number please?"

"Certainly," She said kindly. I liked this girl. "Okay, he is in the ICU just down the hall and through those doors, then make a right and he is in room 245." She paused "I think his parents are there with him though..." She trailed off.

"Oh, don't worry he's my boyfriend. They know me." I smiled and limped off before she could say anything else. As I was making my way down the seemingly endless hallway, I found myself thinking about Edward and some of the fun times we had together last summer when I went camping with him and a bunch of our friends for the weekend.

*Flashback*

"_Edward, are you sure about this?" I asked as I sized up the current cliff we were on. He chuckled, pulling me close to him, my face being crushed against his hard chest. I had to admit he looked damn sexy in just swimming trunks_

"_Of course, Bella-boo!" I grimaced at the nickname "You know I won't let anything bad happen to you." He paused. "Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" He laughed happily, squeezing me tighter to him. I nodded and bit my lip looking down at the still water below us._

"_It just looks so far down." I heard him chuckle again._

"_Will you go if we jump together?" He asked, holding me slightly away from his body to see me. I bit my lip again, contemplating. "Please, love?" He gave me those stupid puppy dog eyes that he knew I couldn't resist. I sighed._

"_Fine." I finally said._

"_Yes!" He grinned happily._

_He grabbed my hand, and walked us closer to the edge of the cliff._

"_Remember Bella as soon as we jump, make sure your toes are pointed down and your free arm is held tightly against your chest, we should probably let go of each other's hands asw-" He stopped short when he saw my horrified face. "Okay scratch that. We will keep holding hands." He seemed amused at my fright._

_We walked up to the edge of the cliff, my hand tightly gripping Edward's, I couldn't believe I was about to do this._

"_Are you ready?" He asked, his crooked smile plastered on his face. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice/ "Also when you jump, jump away from the cliff." He warned. I nodded again_

"_Okay, on three." He paused. "One, two, three" We both leapt up and away from the cliff at the same time. I was screaming the whole way down as the water got closer, faster. I watched in fascination as Edward's body prepared for the impact. His body tensed and went straight, his toes pointed downward and his unoccupied arm was neatly tucked against his chest. J__ust before we hit the water, I mimicked his actions as best I could__. _

_The blackness of the water engulfed me, and my hand got ripped from Edward's as he went deeper than I did, due to our weight difference. I came to the surface laughing and coughing, my adrenaline pulsing from the rush of the jump. My laughing stopped when I felt something grab my foot. I screamed so loud it echoed through the trees. Just as I was about to have a heart attack, Edward broke the water laughing at me. He whipped his head to the side to get the hair out of his face. Now the hair just stuck to his forehead in an amusing way._

"_You...should...have seen...your face!" He gasped between guffaws. I scoffed and hit him in the shoulder "Oh, and I heard that scream all the way under the water. That's impressive."_

"_You're such an ass!" I grumbled. He stopped laughing and winked at me._

"_Yes, but I'm your ass." I giggled and kissed him chastely on the lips._

"_YOU GUYS ALIVE DOWN THERE?" I heard Emmett's booming voice from the top of the cliff. I looked up and saw that, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all leaning slightly over the edge to see us._

"_WE'RE FINE!" I yelled back and watched in amusement as Emmett snuck up behind Rose, grabbed her arm and pushed her forward so she almost went off the cliff before pulling her back quickly_

"_Saved your life!" He said with a smirk so big I could see it from here._

"_Emmett..." That was all we heard from Rosalie before,_

_SMACK!_

_"OW! Rosie!" Emmett whined, now holding the side of his face. _

"Oh, no. Don't you Rosie me," She trailed off, leaving Edward and I cracking up in the water below.

*End of Flashback*

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of room 245. I gulped before raising my fist and knocking lightly, but before my hand hit the door it opened and I was looking into the face of Carlisle. His eyes were rimmed red from crying and he looked 10 years older than he was. Truthfully, I had never seen him like this before and it scared me.

"Bella..." His voice was barely a whisper. I just looked at him as tears pricked the back of my eyes. I peaked over his shoulder as Esme strolled up behind him. They both came out and closed the door behind them. Esme's usual long, silky caramel coloured hair was put up in a half-hearted bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with jeans. Carlisle was also wearing normal clothes. They must have given him the time off. Carlisle's voice pulled me from my thoughts

"Bella, you should be in bed resting." He said gruffly, already in doctor mode. I frowned.

"You honestly don't expect me to just sit in my bed and do nothing, knowing Edward is here without me." My voice cracked and I angrily wiped away the traitor tears that fell from my eyes. Before I knew it I was in Esme's arms, crying my heart out onto her shoulder, soaking her blue shirt with my heart-broken tears. I didn't know how long we just stood there hugging each other and crying, but soon Esme pulled away and smiled at me sadly.

"We will give you a few minutes alone with him." She murmured kissing my cheek. I looked at Carlisle. He gave me a quick hug before speaking.

"Bella, I have to warn you, he looks pretty bad. I don't want it to be a huge surprise for you. And I believe he can hear you, so don't be afraid to talk to him." He said before walking down the hall with Esme leaning into his side.

I took a deep breath before taking the door knob into my hand. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I wasn't ready to see him yet, so I kept my eyes firmly planted on the white linoleum floor. I sat down in the blue plastic chair beside his bed. Finally I looked up and what I saw before me was nothing I could have prepared myself for.

Edward was lying unnaturally still, his arms lying on each side of his body. He had a breathing tube down his throat and a thick white bandage wrapped around his head, a dark blood spot just where his hairline was. His chest rose and fell with each mechanical breath the machines gave him. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, and he had dark shadows under them. His beautiful bronze hair was spread on the pillow like a halo around his head. From the looks of it he had already lost a lot of weight. He looked like he'd been to hell and back. A loud sob broke through my throat and I cried and cried until I had no more tears left. I was holding his hand to my face as dry sobs wracked my body.

"Edward," I whispered. "I love you, and I'm so, so sorry." I sniffled lifting his hand to my mouth and kissing it.

My parents had to practically drag me away from Edward later that day, I knew I needed to go back to my room, but I just didn't want to leave him. I didn't sleep well that night, but I managed to get a few hours sleep.

_Week 1_

No signs of recovery.

_Week 2_

"Bella you have to eat! Come on, you're getting out of the hospital in three more days. Please cooperate for the time being." My mother pleaded.

"Mom, I would eat but I don't like meat pi-" I got cut off by an urgent announcement.

'_CODE BLUE IN ROOM 245, I REPEAT, CODE BLUE, IN ROOM 245'_

Fear and panic clutched tightly to my heart as I stared at my mom with wide eyes of shock. I may not know much about hospital codes, but I knew enough about the blue code. Cardiac Arrest.

Before I was even thinking, I through the blankets off me, jumped out of bed and raced down the hall with all the doctors who were also running toward room 245. When I got there I saw Esme, bawling into Carlisle's chest as he looked into Edward's room with a heartbreaking look on his face. I followed his gaze. My breathing hitched when I saw one of the doctors take out the electric paddles. One of the nurses signalled for him to go.

"Clear!" He yelled and placed the paddles to each side of Edward's chest. Edward's unresponsive upper body arched off the bed before slumping back down again. About five seconds later they tried again.

"Clear!" The continuous beep of his heart monitor was mocking. They charged the paddles five more times, still nothing.

"One more time." One doctor said. Right as he placed the paddles on Edward,

""Clear!" his body once again arched off the bed...but the only thing you could hear was the continuous beep of the heart monitor signalling no pulse. The doctor sighed.

"Let's call it." The nurse glanced at the clock

"Time of death: 3:07P.M."

My eyes flew open to reveal my empty room. I was breathing so hard it couldn't be healthy. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Honey what's wrong?" My mother asked urgently as she raced to my side. I just hugged her. She looked confused for a second before embracing me back "What happened?" She asked again.

"I had a dream," I paused, sniffling a little bit "Edward went into cardiac arrest and he died. They couldn't revive him. Mom it was so scary. I thought I lost him forever." I was sobbing into her shoulder now.

"Oh honey," She smoothed down my hair comfortingly "Edward is perfectly fine, would you like to go see him? Esme and Carlisle just left for a while to go and pick Alice up from the airport, you remember me telling you she was coming home right?" I nodded.

"And yes I would like to go see him."

Once I made it into his room, and sat down beside his bed, I grabbed his hand in mine like usual

"Edward," I whispered putting his hand up to my face "I miss you, I want you to wake up soon. I have to go back to school in three days and its going to be hell without you." I paused, just looking at his face. It looked so calm, his head wound had healed and the only thing that still needed to be healed was his broken leg and his two ribs.

"I love you so much." I said tears welling in my eyes. I was getting better at reigning in my emotions lately, but that dream really shook me up. I stayed with him for a couple more hours before Alice, Carlisle, and Esme walked in. When Alice saw me, she immediately froze and went to leave

"Bella, I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry I will come back later..." I let go of Edward's hand, jumped out of my chair and grabbed her arm before she was fully out the door.

"Alice, it's perfectly fine. I have been here for a while. I was going to stay here until you guys got back so Edward wouldn't get lonely." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Bella." She sniffed and kissed me on the cheek before walking over to Edwards's bed. I left them to give the family privacy together.

_Week 6_

I pulled my jacket closer to me as the cool rainy air whipped at my face. It had been four weeks since I have been out of the hospital and back to school. Getting back on track, work wise, proved to be far more difficult than I expected.

"Bella!" I turned my head to the right to see Mike jogging over to me.

"Hey Mike." I said offering a smile, as I searched for my car keys to my blue Toyota Camry.

"You going to visit Edward?" Mike asked casually, I nodded

"Yes. I'd like to find out if there are any improvements." I said almost inaudibly. I didn't like talking about Edward's condition. It only reminded me of the accident itself. And I never wanted to go back to that night if I didn't have to.

Once I was on my way to the Cullen's house to pick up Alice, I turned the heat on high. My phone rang, scaring the living daylights out of me. I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Alice."

"Oh hey Ali. What's up?"

"I just called to let you know, I'm not able to come to the hospital today, so you can visit Edward alone. I thought maybe you would like that." I smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice. But if you don't mind me asking why aren't you coming to the hospital?" I asked making an extremely illegal u-turn to make my way to the hospital. Charlie would not have approved..

"Oh, it's nothing big. I just think I am coming down with something, and I don't want to get the other patients sick.

"Oh okay, that makes sense. Well I hope you feel better. I will give Edward your love."

"Thanks Bella. C'ya tomorrow."

I arrived at the hospital shortly after hanging up. I took the elevator up to floor three, where the ICU was. When I arrived at room 245, I peeked into the window to make sure I wasn't interrupting anyone. I quietly opened the door since no one was in there. I sat in the blue plastic chair beside his bed and mechanically grabbed his hand, this was a routine for me, I rarely did anything different while I visited him.

"Hey baby." I whispered kissing his hand. "The doctors say you're making some improvement. But they still don't think you're gonna wake up." I paused. "Please wake up, Edward. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." I scooted my chair closer to his bed and laid my head down beside him on his bed, still holding his hand. I started to play with his fingers as I caught him up on everything that was happening at school.

"You will never guess what Lauren did today." I laughed "She tried to insult me in front of the whole school during lunch, I can't remember what she said, but I swear I had the best come-back ever!" I laughed and squeezed Edward's hand and lifted up my head "I was like _'Well Lauren at least I don't have idiotitis'_ she just looked at me like I was stupid so I said _'Oh? You don't know what that is? Well, it's a horrible disease that causes the brain to shut down and the mouth to keep talking. But don't worry quite a few people are affected by it; you're not the only one. I also think it's contagious that's why all your slutty friends are just like you'._" I paused and laughed again. "Edward I swear the whole cafeteria was howling with laughter. She just yelled something at me and stomped out of the cafeteria her slutty friends trailing behind her like lost puppies! It actually made the day bearable." My voice trailed off.

"I really miss you, Edward. And I know I say that all the time but I really do. School just isn't the same without you by my side. I'm constantly hounded by all your football buddies on how you are doing. Sometimes I just want to tell them to shut the fuck up and go and visit you themselves. But I don't...because I know the look you will give me when you finally wake up. That disappointed look that eats me up inside."

I spoke to him for a while longer but I soon realized how late it was.

"Well I will stop talking your ear off and head home." I leaned up moving some of his hair off of his face and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Love you Edward." I whispered before leaving him and going home.

_Week 12_

Edward was still showing no sign of ever waking up and I was getting more and more worried by the day. It had been three whole months since the accident. He had shown some signs of recovery when his broken leg and his ribs had healed, but not much else. I could tell that even Carlisle was getting worried. Alice ended up having to go back to school. She left about a week ago and I was calling her every night to give her an update.

I sighed. I was currently in Edward's hospital room trying to think of something to talk to him about. As I was thinking, my mind crossed a happy memory of Edward and I, it was our very first date. I had never told Edward one of my memories, but I wanted to today for some reason so I began to talk to him about our first date together.

*flashback*

"_Bella! He's here!" I heard my dad call from downstairs as I straightened out my blue cashmere sweater. I was wearing my favourite pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater that had a deep 'V' for the neckline. Underneath my sweater I was wearing a white tank top. My hair fell down my shoulders in soft waves and I had on only a little bit of makeup. I had nervous butterflies swirling around in my stomach as I made my way down the stairs to the front door. _

_I looked up when I hit the last step. My eyes met the gorgeous green eyes of my date for the night. Edward was also wearing jeans and a normal t-shirt._

"_Hi," I whispered. He smiled._

"_You ready?" He asked holding out his hand. I took it smiling widely_

"_Of course." I moved toward my dad, still holding Edward's hand and kissed my dad's cheek._

"_Don't wait up! That goes for you and mom, okay?" I asked my dad seriously. He rolled his eyes and nodded._

_Edward led me out the door and into his car that was sitting in the driveway. Once we were settled, and he was driving away I spoke_

"_So where are you taking me?" I asked looking at him. He smiled and grabbed my hand holding it tightly_

"_It's a surprise." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. I groaned._

"_You kn-" He cut me off._

"_Yes, I know you hate surprises but I think you will like this one." He said turning left at the green light. I sighed and decided to stop complaining and enjoy the night. About fifteen later, he pulled into a parking lot and ordered me to close my eyes._

"_Edward, this is ridiculous." I sighed but closed my eyes anyways. I trusted him. This may have been our first date, but we had known each almost a year now. He knew me well. _

_I felt my door open, the cool air of the night rushing in to greet me. Edward's arms reached in to help me out of the car, my hands still firmly placed over my eyes. He led me forward for a little while, warning me ahead of time when to step up. Soon a very familiar smell surrounded me. It was the smell of sweet cotton candy and burnt sugar from Elephant ears and funnel cakes. I gasped when we stopped walking. I had a pretty good idea on where we were._

"_Open your eyes Bella." Edward's soft voice whispered in my ear, I dropped my hands from my eyes and gasped for the second time tonight. This year's carnival was in full swing. The bright colourful lights were flashing and winking in the darkness and the chatter of happy teens and kids surrounded you. I squealed and turned around to hug Edward. He hugged me back with equal fervour. I pulled away when he kissed my head._

"_Thank you for bringing me here!" I said kissing his cheek and pulling him toward the entrance. He laughed at my enthusiasm but ran to the entrance with me. When he paid our entry and we walked in, I truly felt like a kid again. I held tightly onto his hand as he led me toward a huge rollercoaster. I gulped._

"_I don't know about that one." I said quietly. He laughed._

"_It will be fine. I won't let you fall off." He said squeezing my hand. I smiled as his reassurance ran through my entire body. I had always felt safe when I was with Edward. We did end up going at that ride and it really hadn't been that bad. A little scary, but I lived through it. We went on a few other rides throughout the night, and when the night was winding down Edward decided he wanted to win me something from one of the games._

"_Edward you really don't need to." I said eyeing the big fluffy teddy bear that he was attempting to win. It was really cute..._

"_Bella, I want to. Please let me do this for you?" His eyes pleaded with me and I gave in._

"_Alright." He smiled then and paid the carnie the money for the 3 balls he needed in order to knock down the 3 milk bottles. I smiled when he went into his 'throwing stance' as he put it. When he released the ball it hit the 3 milk bottles but only two went down. He frowned, his brow furrowing in concentration as he went to throw the next ball. After about 20 minutes and 35 dollars later Edward threw the next ball. I was drawing the line after this one. Again only two bottles went down, the carnie sighed and said,_

"_Congratulations, you won!" He pulled the bear down and handed it to Edward. Edward looked at him confused._

"_But, I only got tw-" The carnie cut him off._

"_Dude, just take it and shut up." He laughed shaking the bear in Edward's face. I laughed and grabbed it from him and tugged on Edward's arm._

"_Thank you sir." I nodded toward the man he smiled back and waved as we left._

"_Okay. Edward you have officially spent far too much money on me today. Cotton candy is my treat." Edward had a shit-eating grin on his face probably because he 'won' the bear. I bought one bag of cotton candy and we shared it. We were currently sitting on the hood of his car, his arm was slung around my shoulder and I had a blanket around me because I had gotten cold. My teddy bear was safely tucked into the back seat of his car. He fed me a piece of cotton candy and I smiled as it melted into sweet globs of candy on my tongue. When I swallowed, I broke the silence_

"_Thank you so much for the best date of my life," I said honestly, smiling up at him he kissed my temple._

"_It was my pleasure Bella." He smiled. I snuggled farther into his side. I felt a yawn coming and I desperately tried to push it away but it rose anyways. "I should be getting your home. It's getting late." Edward said, grasping my shoulder lightly. I reluctantly nodded._

"_Okay, but I don't want to, I could just sit here forever." I felt the rumble of his chest below my ear as he chuckled_

"_So could I," He agreed "But I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for being out too late." I sighed._

"_Yea, you're right." I said. We reluctantly jumped off the hood of his car and drove home._

_He walked me to my door and my heart was pounding I turned toward him to say goodbye_

"_Thanks again for the amazing night Edward; I really did have a lot of fun."_

"_Like I said before, it was my pleasure. Can I call you again?" He asked, looking almost nervous. I nearly laughed but I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself. I__ rolled my eyes internally. Edward and I had known each other for almost a year. It wasn't like we didn't call each other all the time anyway. But for his benefit, I smiled and played along with it._

"_Of course you can, I expect a call from you tonight!" His eyes softened as he looked into mine._

Kiss me. Kiss me. _I begged in my head. _

_He leaned down slowly, and my eyes darted to his lips. His perfect lips. He looked into my eyes, almost silently asking. I felt like screaming kiss me at the top of my lungs, but I refrained. Finally, his mouth descended onto mine and I was truly in heaven. My whole body warmed when his lips moved against mine. I sighed into the kiss and pushed my body closer to his, my hands tangling into his unruly bronze locks. But the moment was ruined when the living room light turned on and shone through the front window. I pulled away slowly to look into his eyes. They were a dark forest green, with what I assumed was desire. I smiled and pulled away more._

_Before I walked into the house I leaned up to whisper in his ear_

"_Call me tonight?" I felt him smile when he answered._

"_Of course. Talk to you tonight." Before he walked away he kissed me chastely and his form disappeared into the darkness._

_I practically ran into the house to find my mom sitting on the couch looking at me excitedly_

"_Well?" She said standing up "Did he kiss you!" I blushed "Oh my God! He did!" She squealed. I smiled._

"_Yes, he did and I had an amazing time." I said just as excited as she was. This night really was a good one._

_*Flashback Ended*_

"That truly was an amazing night." I said pulling myself away from the memory. I lifted Edward's hand to my mouth and kissed the back of it, grasping it tighter. I felt him squeeze my hand back and I froze, I waited thinking I was imagining the feeling, but I watched his hand constrict on mine again and my eyes snapped to his face. His eyes were fluttering open and he began to choke on the breathing tube. I took my hand out of his and dashed out of the room.

"Help! He's waking up!" I yelled, getting a few of the doctors' attention. They ran into the room but wouldn't let me in. I waited on baited breath until one of the doctors came out with a wide smile on his face.

"A miracle," He said. I gasped, letting my soul fill with hope.

"He's okay?" I asked looking frantically at the doctor

"Yes, he is awake and well. And he is asking for you," He smiled at me, knowing how much time I spent with Edward. "I'm about to go and call his parents if you want to go and see him." He said, I pushed past him and ran into the room, the rest of doctors left us to be alone.

"Edward!" I cried when I saw him looking around blinking, his eyes landed on me and he smiled.

"Bella." He rasped, his throat surely raw from the tube. I ran to him and hugged him with all my strength, I sobbed into his shoulder out of sheer happiness.

"Edward, oh God I thought I had lost you." I felt his arms hug me tighter.

"I tried." He said quietly and I realized he was crying too, leaned back and wiped away his tears.

"You tried what?" I asked shakily.

"I tried to wake up. So many times, I could hear everything I knew what was going on the whole time. I just couldn't wake up. But I believe you telling me all those stories and what was happening to you during school kept me sane through it all." He said wiping the tears that were falling freely down my face now.

"I love you." I sobbed crushing my lips to his. He kissed me back eagerly but he pulled away.

"I would rather get cleaned up before we make-out," He said winking. "And I love you too, so much." He kissed me chastely. I reluctantly got off the bed so the nurses could get to him and help him out.

My Edward was back and that alone made my life worth living.

* * *

**_So did ya like it? or hate it? let me know in a reveiw pretty please!:)_**

**_this one shot is based on the song Anthem of The Angels by the great 'Breaking Benjamin', its seriously a good sonng, LISTEN TO IT!:)_**


End file.
